


Creation

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best creators destroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

He is a god, a genius on paper.

He creates universes in his spare time- grows them in his sock draw. Lifetimes, millennia, none are too advanced for him. Eternal life is a walk in the park.

Even gods can create destruction, as he watches what the world has become, because of him.

Barren deserts of death, reavers and soul snatchers in tall towers, hiding from the flood.

Great Humanitarians are often misunderstood.

Is there any cure for sanity?

This is the life his work has created. He gave people what they thought they needed.

They took what they wanted instead.


End file.
